


Who knew?

by xingmiandmore



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Romance, morning bliss, sanghyuk is v in love but still a little shit, taekwoon is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmiandmore/pseuds/xingmiandmore
Summary: Maybe Taekwoon isn’t always as oblivious and vacant before his morning coffee as Sanghyuk thinks he is.





	Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing. lately i’ve been feeling overwhelmed with warm feelings of affection so i decided to get it out here. sorry if they're ooc, let me be a little lovey-dovey with this. also thank you so much hakyeonni for being a lovely beta.
> 
> i hope you enjoy my gross overflow of sentiment and give me some feedback ♡♡

The first thing Taekwoon thinks when he wakes is that he wishes he’d had the forethought to close the drapes before falling into bed the night before. It’s the early morning sunlight filtering through his eyelids and coloring them a peachy-red that had woken him. Even so, he can’t seem to find it in himself to be overly bothered by the disruption; today must be a good day.

  
With a light exhale, he rolls to the side and rises up on the bed, sliding his legs out from the warmth of the bedsheets. He gets up and drags on the closest pair of track pants lying by his feet. They're slightly baggy and clearly not his own but he likes the feeling of comfort they bring. Pushing the hair from his eyes with a yawn, he grabs the water bottle from the desk by the window and pours a bit onto each little plant on the sill. They’re long neglected and withering at the tips but Taekwoon humors himself the thought that maybe his well intended hope to brighten the room with some green might not be completely over. They had gotten them when he’d first moved in, claiming he needed something to keep the place from feeling so empty and devoid of life. Of course his conviction to nurturing them into every girl's ideal photo op for instagram is quickly dwindled to an afterthought. Now they just sit there looking rather despondent, not unlike the rest of his bland apartment. He supposes he deserves the ‘I told you so’ he was expecting sooner or later.

  
With that thought in mind, he turns back to the bed to see his boyfriend fast asleep on his tummy, half pressed to the wall but facing with his leg stuck out towards where Taekwoon had been. This time, he’s thankful for the sunlight. The way the rays had lit a path of flecks of dust drifting in the air, down onto where Sanghyuk’s back dips out from the blankets and over the muscles of his shoulders. Taekwoon tenses as Sanghyuk wriggles slightly in his sleep, not wanting him to wake up just yet and cut this moment short. He’s relieved when Sanghyuk stays lax with his arms shoved under the pillow, bunching and smooshing his left cheek up. With little to do in the morning on a Saturday, Taekwoon leans back against the desk, happy to have the chance to admire the sight before him. He once again lets his eyes glide over the familiar body he is used to seeing in his apartment every other day. He follows the light smattering of both healing and rising blemishes sparsely dotting the skin up along Sanghyuk's upper back and reappearing on his cheeks. Though loathed by the boy who carries them, they do nothing to mar his beauty. Taekwoon spies then, the peeking of a mole through the hairs on his brow and the curl of his lips in sleep. _If only he was a little more sweet and gentle like this during his waking hours as well,_ Taekwoon thinks fondly, smiling softly to himself.

  
Looking back to the plants on his sill, Taekwoon considers the décor of the rest of his bedroom, or rather lack thereof. To most it would seem flavourless, if a little messy but nothing notably personal or particularly telling of the inhabitant. Sure, there really isn’t much to show of Taekwoon, but he knows all the things that are reminiscent of them. If he wanted, he could go through the apartment, room by room, listing them off to himself. But right here, leaning on his desk, he sees the scuff marks on the wall from when someone was being a brat and was trying to distract him from writing in his notebook, resulting in an annoyed “YAH,” along with a pencil flying into the wall beside the giggling troublemaker. Or the stain from the time that same troublemaker spilled his coke on the beige carpet, trying to avoid tripping over the chair leg on his way to another cuddly movie night in bed. A few gaudy textbooks sworn to be needed any time their presence is questioned, but always left untouched by the bedside table. Taekwoon sighs, his train of thought derailed by how cute the toes of the fluffy haired boy in his bed are as they peek out during his sleepy shuffling. _Sanghyuk, you troublemaker. You loveable, loveable troublemaker._

  
Picking up his phone from where it had fallen to the floor during the night, Taekwoon checks the time. _10:47_ it reads against the side profile of a serious looking Sanghyuk. His face is illuminated by the television screen displaying the game he was intently focusing on with his hands gripping the controller. Taekwoon remembers sulking at the lack of attention, especially considering it was because of the gift he had given but was secretly happy seeing how much the birthday boy enjoyed it.

 

If his grumbling stomach was anything to go by, he figures it’s time to scrounge up something for a late breakfast. Tearing himself from the room he slides into his slippers, not wanting to face the kitchen tiles without them, and heads out in hopes of giving Sanghyuk something more fulfilling than the cereal he and his roommate only ever seem to have in their college dorm.

 

Turning on the coffee machine, he opens the fridge. Seeing its contents—he’s unfortunately in desperate need of groceries—Taekwoon starts gathering the dwindling supply of side dishes from his mother. It seems rice might have to be the bulk of their meal but that's better than nothing.

  


~

  


Sanghyuk wakes feeling refreshed for a change and stretches out only to find himself alone. Scratching absentmindedly at his bare stomach and getting up to put on his pants, he's unsurprised to find them absent. With a shrug and clad in only his boxers he heads into the ensuite and lazily brushes his teeth, rubbing at the pillow mark on his cheek by a new looking bump. His frown turns into a smile around his toothbrush as he looks at the smudge of toothpaste still on the mirror above the sink. He thinks back to the moment it happened when he’d made Taekwoon laugh in the middle of brushing and he had spat everywhere. The glare he got from Taekwoon as he wiped the toothpaste he’d dribbled down his chin in the outburst was worth it.

 

Finishing up, he wanders back to the bedroom and pauses in the doorway out to the kitchen living area. There he finds the sight of his dishevelled boyfriend puttering around the kitchen and humming some made up tune as he gathers this and that. With his puffy eyes and too-long black hair sticking up at the back, Sanghyuk smirks to himself seeing his baggy shirt and the way he has to keep pulling up those not-so-missing trackies he knew would be found here. Making himself comfortable against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest, Sanghyuk lets himself relax. He’s not intending to help out the man before him until he has some half awake floundering to make fun of him for. Sanghyuk looks on in amusement.

 

Once his boyfriend seems satisfied with the spread of food he pauses his movements by the coffee machine, arguably the most expensive thing in the place. Taekwoon’s necessity for coffee is not a new thing to Sanghyuk. He is however surprised he had been able to function enough to make food without the caffeine fix just yet. _Ah. Looks like he’s waiting for his second cup_ , he realises chuckling fondly to himself as he sees the ring of residue already on the mug.

 

Taekwoon is still tapping the bench with impatience when Sanghyuk makes his presence known. “When did you wake up?” he asks, walking over and placing his hands on the bench either side of Taekwoon as he turns around.

 

“Hmmm?” Taekwoon murmurs looking slightly up. “Not long ago,” comes the reply with a small smile.

 

“I see you went right for the coffee first thing as usual hyung,” Sanghyuk smirks, getting only a noncommittal hum in reply. “You know hyung, one day that machine will break and you won't have time before work to drop into a cafe. How are you going to survive in your weakened state?” Sanghyuk puts a hand to his chest and gasps in exaggerated horror. “Maybe you'll have to suffer through instant coffee from the staff room!” Feeling the sting on the skin of his hip where Taekwoon had snapped the underwear band, Sanghyuk snickers.

 

“Brat,” Taekwoon mutters to himself. “Honestly, what did I do to get stuck with such a rude kid?”

 

Taekwoon continues to sulk, acting coy and showing he clearly wants his boyfriend to make it up to him with a kiss. Sanghyuk can't deny how adorable he finds it but that doesn't stop him from continuing to tease.

 

He leans in a touch, just close enough Taekwoon is fooled into thinking he's won. “Hyung, with that coffee breath? I don't think so,” Sanghyuk taunts smugly. He's promptly rewarded with a slap to the chest in lieu of an answer. Laughing, he wraps his arms around the grinning assailant and pulls him in for a chaste kiss.

 

Breaking apart, Sanghyuk just lets himself look at the face he’s seen in every way imaginable. _God, he’s absolutely breathtaking,_ he thinks in wonder. Nothing beats the look of love and contentment Taekwoon’s showing right now as he stands in Sanghyuk's arms. Not even the look on his face the time he’d let Sanghyuk do that thing where he—Sanghyuk halts that thought. Maybe not the best idea to ruin the moment by popping a boner.

 

Taekwoon sighs happily and nuzzles into the junction of Sanghyuk's neck and shoulder. “I love you Hyukkie,” he whispers, breath warming the skin of Sanghyuk's neck.

 

He blushes and replies with a slightly flustered, “Yeah, yeah you big sap, I know. I love you too, now let's eat already.” Stepping away and turning towards where Taekwoon has laid out the food, he quickly sits down and busies himself fiddling with his chopsticks.

  


~

  


Taekwoon giggles, endeared everytime he sees this side of his Sanghyuk. His Sanghyuk. He finds it a lovely thought. _My Sanghyuk. My big, overgrown, dorky puppy. My Hyukkie._ He looks over at the boy, no, the young man on the stool leaning over with his elbows planted on the table. He’s barely clothed, well past any shyness about his toned body and eyeing off the contents of the tupperware containers before him. They are at ease with each other in a way Taekwoon would have never imagined they could be all those years ago. They had grown into each other, become a consistent pretty picture in the ordinary scenery of daily life. _We were so nervous back then. We’ve both come so far,_ he smiles lightly to himself. Seeing this, Sanghyuk’s brown eyes glint in curiosity at whatever is occupying his mind. Taekwoon can't help but feel proud.

 

“Taekwoon hyung, what are you doing over there? Usually you’d be stuffing your cheeks by now as I struggle to get a bite in,” Sanghyuk calls, clearly trying to get a rise of some sort but still waiting patiently for Taekwoon to join him. The light gibe doesn't burst his bubble this time, the art of learning to ignore each other's antics coming in handy. “What are you looking so pleased for? Wait,” Sanghyuk freezes with his chopstick midway on the journey up to his mouth. “Did you do something weird to this gamja bokkeum?” Sanghyuk asks, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

 

“No. Go on, eat,” Taekwoon says with the smile still on his lips as he sits to join in eating.

 

Sanghyuk puts down what he was holding without taking a bite. He leans his forearms onto the table and smiles. “There must be something to make you so pleased this morning, like the cat who got the cream,” he persists warmly.

 

“Nothing new really, you’re just so lovely,” Taekwoon says with a soft lilt, causing a pretty flush to bloom across the skin of his beau. Sanghyuk scoffs in embarrassment, stuffing a spoonful of rice into his mouth while his admirer laughs a little, digging into his favoured foods. This morning they are content to eat in sweet silence, pausing here and there to make eye contact full of affection.

 

Even if those drooping plants die, maybe Sanghyuk is all the refreshing comfort of green that Taekwoon needs in his little world.


End file.
